


Training

by authorizedfiction



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Overprotective, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorizedfiction/pseuds/authorizedfiction
Summary: Sakura starts to question what exactly Sasuke's been teaching their daughter after Sarada keeps knocking down random men in the village. "Before Papa left, he trained my observation and stealth skills." SasuSakuSara. FamFic that's cute. One-shot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Training

"Sarada Uchiha, what do you think you're doing?"

Sarada whipped her head to the side with her arms crossed in front of her and frowned.

"It's nothing, Mama."

Sakura raised a brow nonplussed.

"Why did you slam that man down to the ground? I didn't teach you chakra control to knock down civilians."

"Tch."

Sakura's eye twitched as she groaned at her twelve year-old child and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

This whole thing began when her husband finally came back after years of tracking down Kaguya's remains. After the stressful incident of Sarada thinking she wasn't her legitimate mother, she started to think that maybe things would start to mellow down a bit in the Uchiha household. However, her daughter had been worming her way into getting more training done with her father at any chance she could get and of course Sasuke couldn't refuse his daughter giving him her puppy dog eyes saying that they had to make up for lost time.

It also helped that Sarada guilt tripped him, reminding him that he didn't recognize her and pointed his weapon at her.

He definitely, _definitely_ couldn't refuse her then.

So they trained and the training had been good so far, or at least that's what they told her. It seemed that Sarada was getting better, especially with her shuriken jutsu and she's had more motivation in her studies. Everything was going great, their training was fruitful, her husband was a good sensei, but there was just one _tiny_ thing that bothered Sakura. And that tiny thing that bothered her was the fact that Sarada had been acting more and more like her father with his stoic monosyllabic elusive answers along with his grunting mannerisms. Now she loved those things about Sasuke, don't get her wrong, (she even found it adorable) but seeing these actions manifested in their daughter felt a bit disconcerting.

That and the fact that her daughter had been knocking random people down as she accompanied her throughout the day made Sakura a little apprehensive and maybe a bit curious of what her husband had been teaching their daughter lately.

Last week, Sasuke had been sent out to scout some new information about the Otsutsuki once again so she wanted to cheer Sarada up by having a girl's day out. They'd go shopping, get groceries then cook for the rest of the afternoon— that was the plan.

But halfway through walking into town, Sarada knocked down a random civilian. When Sakura sent her daughter a questioning glance, she looked back with a bored face and shrugged.

Then it happened again when they were buying a set of new training clothes for her.

Then another time at the grocery store after grabbing a bag of tomatoes off a shelf.

After this, Sakura had enough of her daughter's antics.

"Sarada, that's the third person you knocked out today." She said worriedly. "What in the world is going on?"

Sarada shook her head and frowned. "I can't tell you. It's something Papa told me to do during training."

Sakura raised a brow. "Knocking random people down is part of your training?"

"Well you hit people all the time Mama!"

"Yeah but only when people are being stupid!"

Sarada turned away from her with her arms crossed. "But they were being stupid." She grumbled.

Sakura blinked surprised and then an angry expression took over her face. "Did they do something bad?" She started cracking her knuckles. "Did they do something to you?"

Who were these people messing with her daughter? And how had she not noticed?

"Hn." Sarada nodded.

"Then you should've told me, honey." She said, clasping her daughter's shoulder reassuringly. "I would've taken care of them." Sakura clenched her free fist.

Sarada groaned, shaking the hand off her shoulder. "But Papa told me you're not supposed to take care of them. That's what they _want_ you to do!"

Sakura's brows knitted together in confusion. Nothing that her daughter was saying made any sense. If her daughter wouldn't answer her questions more coherently, she might lose her temper again like last time. And no one wanted that to happen. She took a deep breath willing her patience.

"Sarada Uchiha, you have three minutes to tell me why you have been knocking people down. Why is this part of your training? What did they do wrong? And why in the world can't I take care of them?"

Sarada saw the fire in her mother's eyes and swallowed audibly. Her fist was cradled in front of her as if restraining to fight and her hair seemed to be floating in a fired fury. The warning in her mother's tone of voice was clear and left no room for contradiction. Growing up and spending time with her mother, Sarada knew that she was moments away from disaster. If she didn't come clean now and tread carefully, her mom would destroy an entire lane of the grocery store. After what happened to their last house, she didn't want them to damage more property.

Sarada sighed. "Before Papa left, he trained my observation and stealth skills."

"So you observed people today too?"

Sarada nodded.

"But how is knocking people down stealth?"

"The stealth part was tailing you on your way to the hospital."

"What? Why would you guys tail me to the hospital?"

Sarada shrugged. "Papa said he did it sometimes whenever he came back and it was time I learned too so I can protect you."

"He said I needed _protection_?" Sakura was pissed.

Did her husband really think she couldn't protect herself? Sakura was touchy when it came to people underestimating her abilities. She'd show him when he got back. She'd punch him through fifty trees and call it a day, shannaro!

Sarada nodded vehemently, eyes wide. "He said you needed protection from sexual harassment!"

Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor, still half angry but now also half embarrassed. She blinked at her daughter with her mouth agape. She needed protection from _what?_

" _Sexual harassment?"_ She seethed incredulously.

"Yes! He said that I needed to look out for guys who would look at you funny and approach you with weird propositions! When we walked into town, there was this man behind you looking at your butt for a _really_ long time!-"

Sakura turned red.

"And when we went shopping, some guy was looking at you and said something about how he wished he could take you into one of the changing rooms and do stuff! He said it under his breath but with the Sharingan I can read lips so-!"

Sakura turned redder.

"This guy on the floor right now has been following you to every grocery aisle and was about to grab the same bag of tomatoes to get an opening to talk to you or something! He has his number written down on a slip of paper ready in his pocket!"

Sakura shook her head, trying to calm down the flush on her face. "Sarada, your father trained you to stalk me and take down men who hit on me, is that what you're saying?"

Sarada gave her a pout and nodded.

Sakura sighed. "Your father seriously has issues."

Sakura knew that her husband was easily jealous and very overprotective. He might be quick to deny it whenever the subject came up but he wasn't fooling her. Nevertheless, she always makes it a point to assure him that she can handle herself and that no one would ever replace him in their family.

"He says it's protecting his territory. I have to do it while he's gone."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Of course he'd think that._

"That's one way of putting it. Another is it's just him acting like a caveman."

"Yeah, but he said I needed to spot the perverts out because when I grow up I'll probably have to fend them off too." Sarada said, scrunching up her nose distraught.

"Hmm, that is true." Sakura mused.

Sakura could let it go for now but she would need to talk about this to her husband once he came back. She had to admit it wasn't bad training for Sarada. Knowing that their daughter had inherited Sasuke's godlike looks (that Sakura enjoyed very much), they would be in for quite a ride once Sarada got her own fan club like her father did. She'd just have to tell him that she can ward off the creeps that were after her by herself for now and that they'd worry about Sarada's own set of creeps in the future. But then again who was to say that Sarada didn't have a flock of academy kids or a group of genin gushing over her already? Sasuke certainly already had them when he was young. She shook her head at the thought. Such is the curse of such good genes.

"You're forgiven for now Sarada but help me prop this man up first then call someone from the grocery store's security to handle him."

* * *

One week later, Sasuke came back from his mission and walked towards his house after reporting to the Hokage. The dobe was busy so he made it out of there pretty fast in order to not bother him.

"I'm home." Sasuke greeted his wife as he entered towards their threshold.

"Welcome back." Sakura smiled and gave him a soft peck to his lips.

"Where's Sarada?" He asked as he glanced around the apartment while taking off his shoes.

"She's training."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Speaking of," His wife started with a glare. "Observation and stealth skills? _Really?_ "

Sakura stood in front of him pouting.

Sasuke raised a brow. "It was good training."

Sasuke knew his wife was more than capable of taking care of herself. However, being the only male in the family, he had to protect what was his— though with his job he barely had the time to do so. His girls were strong, he knew that but it didn't hurt to set up a few extra precautions or two.

His wife scoffed. "I can knock those idiots down myself."

"You're too nice to them when you blow them off and when you knock them down, you heal them anyway."

Sakura frowned. "No more stalking."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I make no promises."

"Just walk with me next time. You're the best guy repellent."

"Fine, but Sarada still guards you whenever you're together especially since she needs to learn how to do it for herself too."

His wife rolled her eyes. "If you weren't so good looking, she wouldn't need to learn these things at all."

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch. That's ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because you're more than good looking and if she didn't get my looks, she'd have yours."

Sakura blushed as her husband smirked.

"So how about you give me a tour of the bedroom? It's been a while since I've seen it." Sasuke wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close against his body.

Sakura giggled at her husband's antics. "I'm pretty sure it looks the same since you left but it wouldn't hurt to check."

"When does Sarada come home?"

"Not until a couple more hours."

"Guess we have plenty of time to train as well." He said as he started trailing kisses down her neck.

Sakura hummed in delight. "In the bedroom? Definitely."

The couple made their way towards the bedroom engaging in hungry kisses, lustful touches and sensual sighs. When Sarada came back for dinner, she was none the wiser of her parent's bedroom shenanigans.

* * *

" _Listen Sarada, your mother keeps attracting trouble wherever she goes. It is your duty to spot out any malicious intent and act accordingly."_

" _I've been spotting all these perverts for a long time, Papa. You just gave me permission to actually pummel them to the ground."_

_Sasuke couldn't be any more proud._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap. My first SasuSaku one-shot. Hope you liked it. Leave a comment! I wrote a couple more one-shots and I have a multi-fic saved up but they're still drafts until medschool gives me more free time. Stay safe! -Rex


End file.
